<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Orange by K1ttyAdventurer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431293">Sleepy Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ttyAdventurer/pseuds/K1ttyAdventurer'>K1ttyAdventurer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Stick Figures, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Narcolepsy, Sleep Deprivation, Tags May Change, minimal dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ttyAdventurer/pseuds/K1ttyAdventurer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story focusing on Orange and his little... sleep problem. What his friends think, and what they do about it when they start to worry.<br/>-<br/>Orange had a bad habit. Or a bad quirk. One of the two.<br/>He could fall asleep anywhere, and did so on a regular basis if anything was taking too long.<br/>The color squad didn't think much of the issue, because, honestly, it wasn't even an issue at first. For some reason, though, after the events with the spider virus and The Chosen One...<br/>It got worse. Much worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This is my first time posting to AO3!)<br/>(My apologies if the formatting seems strange. I'm not sure if I can get paragraph indentations easily, so this is what I'm doing for now.)<br/>(I love the Animation vs Animator stick figures, and I've been excited to finally start sharing my writing of them.)<br/>(Hope you enjoy reading! More chapters are on the way.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Orange had a bad habit. Or a bad quirk. One of the two.<br/>- He could fall asleep anywhere, and did so on a regular basis if anything was taking too long.<br/>- The color squad didn't think much of the issue, because, honestly, it wasn't even an issue at first. For some reason, though, after the events with the spider virus and the Chosen One...<br/>- It got worse. Much worse.<br/>- Sometimes they had to go looking for him.<br/>- Green found him with a doodled blanket tucked around him in the animation software window.<br/>- Blue found him asleep in the middle of his wheat field.<br/>- Yellow found him dozing at the end of his rollercoaster in a minecart.<br/>- One time, Red tripped over him on his way out of their homescreen page.<br/>- The group laughed about it and teased Orange, and Orange eagerly joined in, enjoying throwing shade back at them.<br/>- If they didn't have so many late-night shenanigans, maybe he wouldn't have this problem, Orange poked at them.<br/>- If it weren't for them and Alan, he'd just sleep the whole time, one of them shot back.<br/>- After a few more back and forths, they’d grin and continue about their day like it never happened.<br/>- Then, one day, while they were playing LoL, Orange's clones started glitching out. At first, the group thought Orange had just made a simple mistake and rushed to take advantage of it, but as they rapidly broke down Orange's turrets, and the clones remained still and frozen, Green and Red decided to go check on him.<br/>- Purple just shrugged and continued kicking the next target. Not his problem. Yellow put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head, and Purple begrudgingly stopped breaking the turret. He leaned against it with crossed arms.<br/>- Blue went and waited at the top of the window, sitting and looking at the folder.<br/>- Orange was right where Green and Red expected him to be, except he was draped over the application, snoring.<br/>- The two of them laughed, but there was much less mirth in it this time. Orange had never fallen asleep in the middle of something like this before.<br/>- Red went over and shook Orange awake. Orange jumped up, completely startled and looked around to get his bearings.<br/>- Green cocked his head at him, and Orange rubbed his head sheepishly.<br/>- Red asked him if he was okay and wanted to keep playing.<br/>- Orange emphatically said he did.<br/>- Red nodded and hopped down, back to the game window. Green waited for a bit, staring at Orange, but then followed Red after Orange gave another wave to show that he really was okay.<br/>- The game ended up being closer than expected; Orange managed to pull a really good comeback, but in the end, the color squad and Purple successfully beat him.<br/>- Orange rejoined them, shook hands with Purple, and the group said goodbye as Purple left.<br/>- As they walked back towards their homes to turn in for the night, Red brought up Orange's falling asleep and started the group's usual teasing. It soon petered out when Green didn't join in. He just looked to be deep in thought with a furrowed brow.<br/>- Blue caught on to Green's worry quickly. He turned to Orange, who was looking mildly confused as to why the conversation was not going the direction it normally did.<br/>- Blue asked Orange why he fell asleep.<br/>- Orange shrugged. He just did. Like he always did.<br/>- But why? Blue pressed him. They hadn't even done anything to bother him the night before.<br/>- Orange shrugged again. He worked really hard with Alan earlier? he offered.<br/>- If he needed rest that badly, he should have said so, Blue admonished.<br/>- He didn't feel tired, though, Orange protested. He just. Fell asleep.<br/>- Blue looked to the others for help, but before they could press the issue, Orange waved them off. He was fine! It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like he would fall asleep in the middle of fighting!<br/>- Orange entered his house, but instead of moving on, the others remained stock-still outside.<br/>- He... he wouldn't just pass out in an actually dangerous situation, would he?<br/>- ...Would he?<br/>- Orange noticed they were still outside and waved at them. Red vaguely waved back.<br/>- They wished Orange goodnight and slowly made their way to their browser.<br/>- If you had asked them before if Orange's sleeping was a big deal, it would have been a quick and easy no, paired with chuckles.<br/>- But falling asleep at the helm of controlling five copies and playing a game was much different from falling asleep waiting for a timer to count down.<br/>- After arriving at their home, they quietly sit together in the main room to discuss. They had to form a plan. Orange couldn't fall asleep during the day anymore; they had to break this habit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(In case people have already read the first chapter, I've edited and changed when this story occurs in the timeline! All this means is that the sticks have yet to build their shared Minecraft home. That's all!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- The next day, when Orange opened his door to go join Alan in animating, Blue was waiting for him outside.<br/>
- Orange jumped slightly and laughed at his own surprise. He asked if Blue needed something.<br/>
- Blue was wondering if he could join Orange today.<br/>
- To animate?<br/>
- To watch.<br/>
- Of course! Orange happily beckoned him to come with, and the two of them made their way to the animation window. Orange hopped up and held out his hand to Blue and pulled him up as well.<br/>
- Orange pointed out a space on the left sidebar, under ‘Empty library’ as a place for Blue to sit out of the way.<br/>
- Alan dragged a text box over to them.<br/>
- [...?], he typed.<br/>
- Orange turned to look at the cursor. [Blue’s watching us today], he explained.<br/>
- [oh, cool.] The cursor swished back and forth, almost as if he was waving to Blue. Blue waved back. Alan returned to typing. [you ready to get to work?], he asked Orange.<br/>
- [Yep!]<br/>
- Blue climbed up and settled down, sitting with his legs crossed. He leaned forward in interest. He might be there to keep an eye on Orange, but he was still eager to watch the process.<br/>
- The process, as it turned out, was actually sort of boring for Blue.<br/>
- Sure, the drawing was cool, but it was drawing nearly the same thing over and over again.<br/>
- Orange noticed that Blue looked to be getting bored. He waved at him, and Blue waved back, but Blue's heart wasn't in it.<br/>
- Orange paused for a moment, thinking, then an idea struck him. He doodled one of his helpers and a bunch of sheets of paper and directed his helper towards Blue.<br/>
- The helper grabbed the pieces of paper and ran to Blue, climbed up, and sat next to him. He held out a paper to Blue. When Blue leaned back in surprise and hesitated, the helper didn’t react and still held out the sketched paper. Blue gently took it.<br/>
- Immediately, the helper took a paper for itself and laid it flat on the ground and folded it in half. Then he stayed still.<br/>
- It then clicked for Blue. He copied the helper’s actions. The helper folded the paper in half again. Blue did the same. It continued on like this until Blue ended up with an origami tulip in his hands. He held it up proudly, absolutely delighted. He excitedly looked to the helper again and the helper handed him another paper.<br/>
- Orange watched the exchange and nodded, satisfied that Blue was having a good time now. He continued rough animating with Alan.<br/>
- By the time Alan’s lunch alarm went off, Blue was nearly buried in all sorts of origami flowers and plants. He had picked up the gist of how to get specific shapes quickly, but Orange left the helper to help Blue make his creations faster. Multiple times, Orange had to sketch more papers for him.<br/>
- Blue got so caught up in folding, he almost missed that Orange was leaving. If it weren’t for the fact that Orange called his helper back, he would have.<br/>
- Blue quickly stood up, scattering tulips everywhere. He jumped down and pointed to have Orange draw more papers.<br/>
- Orange laughed and did so.<br/>
- Blue pointed to have him draw more.<br/>
- Bemused, Orange obliged.<br/>
- More. Blue insisted.<br/>
- More? Orange asked.<br/>
- More.<br/>
- So Orange drew more. He drew until they had stacks and stacks of papers. He actually felt a little out of breath by the time Blue grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the window.<br/>
- Now Orange was confused. What were all the papers for?<br/>
- Blue told him they had to get the others to join them.<br/>
- Now Orange understood. A grin started growing on his face. They were all going to have a blast with origami.<br/>
- The two of them found the other three in their homepage practicing their fighting skills. Blue burst through the door, still dragging Orange along. Green and Yellow paused in their brawling and Red looked up from where he was watching them.<br/>
- Blue excitedly told them they had to come watch and learn what Orange taught him. The three looked at each other, then back at him.<br/>
- Animating?<br/>
- No. Something better.<br/>
- Red hopped up, ready to go. Green met Yellow’s eyes and shrugged. Might as well see what it is.<br/>
- Blue kept hold of Orange and led the group back to where the stacks and stacks of sketched squares of paper were left. Blue gestured to the papers, to Orange, and then flourished a paper tulip in their faces.<br/>
- Red, Green, and Yellow looked at it, then shifted awkwardly. What was this exactly? I mean, cool, yes, it’s a flower, good for you, but-<br/>
- Blue turned to Orange and made a waving motion as if to say Orange had the stage now.<br/>
- Understanding, Orange reclaimed the pencil tool and waved it dramatically before drawing three helpers. In unison, the helpers each picked up two pieces of paper and paired with the confused trio.<br/>
- Yellow was the first to take the outstretched paper. The helper then sat on the ground and showed the first fold. Red suddenly got what they were supposed to be doing and grabbed his offered paper, plopped on the ground, and watched his helper expectantly. After this, Yellow and Green followed Red’s lead and copied what their helpers did.<br/>
- Seeing that everything was going according to plan, Blue pulled Orange over to the stacks of papers and spelled out what he wanted to do. Orange nodded earnestly in agreement. They were going to make an entire kingdom. Out of paper.<br/>
- Blue busied himself with making miniature trees and bushes and placing those he had already made into miniature forests. Orange started making little people, little friends and families, as well as laying down roads and plots of land.<br/>
- After the quick lesson with the helpers, the other three were more than ready to assist. Red started folding animals. Green started making buildings. Yellow was- well, the others couldn’t quite tell what Yellow was making, but they looked cool.<br/>
- Eventually, the entire animation window was filled to the brim with paper creations. Each stick and the three helpers dashed around, adding little details, adjusting angles, and simply admiring their handiwork.<br/>
- As Red was running, he was too busy looking down to avoid stepping on their origami to properly look where he was going. All of a sudden, he ran smack into one of the helpers who had suddenly froze in place.<br/>
- After rubbing his face, Red stood up and started poking the helper. It was just a simple drawing now. No life, no movement. He looked around and saw the other two had also turned stationary. He called to the other sticks and Blue, Green, and Yellow all looked up from their tasks. He pointed out the helpers and shrugged in confusion.<br/>
- Immediately, Blue and Green’s heads turned towards their orange colored friend. Red and Yellow’s soon follow.<br/>
- Orange was leaning on a stack of papers he had apparently been drawing, sleeping. Blue stood up to go wake him up, but Yellow quickly told him to wait. Blue looked back at him with a question on his face. Yellow grinned as he lifted up one of his own strange origami creations. It looked like a weird soccerball with triangular indentations. Yellow pulled back his arm and lobbied it hard at Orange.<br/>
- It exploded into dozens of paper shapes on contact and Orange lept to his feet, swiping them away. He glanced around at the others staring at him before he found Yellow, still grinning mischievously. Oh, it was <em>on</em>.<br/>
- Orange rapidly grabbed a bunch of papers and folded them into airplanes and started throwing them like daggers at Yellow. Yellow retaliated by throwing another paper shape bomb.<br/>
- When one of the paper airplanes skewed off course and hit Blue and when one of the paper shape shrapnel knocked over one of Green’s buildings, the two instantly joined in on the paper fight. Red, though he had no reason to join in on the war, decided to skip the folding and started crushing the papers into hard wads and just threw them at his friends instead.<br/>
- The others gasped in mock horror. Blasphemy! Not folding your own weapons? They unanimously started pelting Red with airplanes and paper ninja stars.<br/>
- Then, Green decided to get a cheap shot on Blue, and they all erupted into chaos against each other once again.<br/>
- They continued, laughing, until late into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>